Many musicians perform in front of audiences. To do so they typically transport, and have access to, several pieces of equipment: one or more instruments; accessories necessary to, or for customizing, the production of sound from the instrument(s); a stand or case for storing the instrument when not being used (e.g., during breaks in the performance, or when a musician changes instruments); a holder for music or other document(s); microphone(s) for amplifying the sound produced by an instrument or a human voice; etc.
In particular, performers who play guitars often transport, and have available, one or more of the following: one or more guitars; effects pedals that give the guitarist a hands-free method for modifying sound produced by the guitar (e.g., a guitarist might have an effects pedal that allows the guitarist, by stepping on the pedal, to change the volume of the amplified sound produced by the guitar); a holder for music or other hard-copy document; a microphone for amplifying the sound of the guitar (e.g., an acoustic guitar) or the sound of a human voice; etc. And even if a guitarist does not perform in front of audiences, or is practicing for a performance at some venue, he or she may need these very same items.
Guitarists who make use of the items listed in the previous paragraph face a problem: how to organize the guitar, or guitars; effects pedals; music holder; and/or microphone such that all of these items are in one reasonably compact area (e.g., in the venue where the guitarist is performing). Furthermore, these same items should be stored or positioned so that they are readily accessible and not easily knocked over or kicked away during a performance, practice, or other such session. What is needed, then, is a stable guitar stand that also serves as an effects-pedal receptacle (i.e., a pedal board), and optionally, a music holder and/or microphone holder.